Spare The Bread!
by justwatchmealti
Summary: 23 year old, Marcellia is stuck on a Spanish Island without her family. She is clumsy and well, you could call her an absolute idiot. After being let out of a cell for stealing bread she happen's to stumble onto a pirate ship during a... smoky evening. How in the hell will she deal with this arrogant Edward and... herself? This isn't a romance fic but it is a kinda long crack!fic.


It had been days that I'd been in this stupid cell. And for what? Stealing some bread? Hardly worth jailing for if you ask me. My plump body wanted food and I got it, if the Coppers hadn't found me I would've had a good dinner.  
But there was an upside to being in this cell I guess, I lost a lot of weight and I'm finally a slim size, the size I wanted to be for half my life. That gave me happiness that if I WAS hanged, at least I would look good while getting hanged.

It was a normal day for me in the cell, my 3rd week in fact. It was death row, waiting to see if i would get hanged for stealing bread. The law was so ridiculous, the bread could've been hanged with me. The Spaniards liked hangings, but then again so do the Englishmen. That's what I don't understand, watching people die seems to be a hobby here. But, what do I know, I guess.  
I kicked the stone floor. God, this was bland. Where's my food? It looks about noon outside. I hope it doesn't rain, it'd probably get to me and soak me again.

I plopped on the floor and started braiding some stray hay when a bang sounded from somewhere in the prison. The men around me fell silent. I, however, couldn't care less, I hoped it was food actually.  
I heard a strange accent, obviously Welsh. I'd been to Wales once. I saw no whales, actually. What a disappointment that was! I remember getting my new blue frock all wet when I fell into a puddle. It was a really deep puddle though, now that I think about it.  
The accented man shouted to someone, "Where is he!?"  
I scrambled to the bars of my cell on my hands and knees, craning my neck as if it was going to help me in any way. (Which it didn't.)  
The Spanish guard mumbled something incomprehensible. I, of course, spoke multiple languages due to my upbringing. And now, living in Spain, it was easier to get a grasp on the language here, I guess.  
I heard a thump and the click of boots on the floor. I leant against the side wall, awaiting the Welsh man's passing. He looked into a cell close to me, I could only see his side. He questioned them about 'him', too.  
I'd given up my dream about 'him' being food. The Welsh man could've brought it to us right? You know, that bread I stole could've at least been left with me, unless they got a separate cell for it.  
He seemed to stop at every cell, and when he came to me I got a good look at his face. He was a rugged faced man with straggled blond hair, but handsome, yes. I smirked to myself.  
"Have YOU seen him?" He looked me up and down, his Welsh accent seemed to transcend into an English accent at times.  
"I wouldn't know who your talkin' 'bout, mate." I said, cooly.  
"The..." He growled to himself and I gave him a strange look. No wonder, what an abnormal thing to do. Maybe he'd have food in his pocket! I could bribe him into telling him who this mystery guy is, for food! Yes, brilliant idea Marcellia!  
"The? Haven't seen him around for a long time." I retorted. He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. He scoffed and left.  
"Someone's got an attitude." I mumbled to myself, picking my straw braid back up.

After a few minutes the Welsh man actually shut his mouth and I heard the prison exit click shut. Thank The Lord! What a nuisance he was! Now I think back to it he was dressed strangely, and had swords and guns all over him. He could shot me if he wanted to. Wouldn't it be great if you could make a gun that shot food out instead of bullets? What an invention!  
Most of the men jailed here were pirates, already dead basically. Me, I'm just a normal lady myself. 23 year old, Marcellia Gray. A little girly, mostly doesn't care. I seem to have a lack of attention for most things, my span for people and social activities is extremely small.  
My family was rich so my upbringing was fancy, I'm from England, actually. I've been around the world, learned many languages but I had to settle in Spain. It's boring except for the sharks in the water. I wonder what it would be like to be face to face with one! I wonder what shark would taste like...  
I suddenly heard the clashing of swords and a lot of shouting. Maybe 'he' was dead. I continued to finish the braid of hay but it snapped and I squeaked with anger. It fell on my stupid outfit I was forced to wear. I look like a lady pirate or a whore! It's disgusting, I'm nothing of the sort! I brushed it off angrily and looked up at the barred window. No food was coming today? Really? Well, maybe I'll break out tomorrow...

I woke up to rain the next morning. All over my clothes already. I got up accordingly, walking drowsily up to the bars. My family should really be taking me back by now, they should be in Spain... Unless the ship they were on was taken over by pirates. Which leads me to wonder about the Welsh man, he looked like a pirate...  
I had no time to dwell on the past (is yesterday considered the past?), as an armed Spanish prison guard walked up to the bars of my cell. I stood idly leant against the wall and looked up at him with expectant brown eyes.  
"We have decided to let you go." He said, in Spanish.  
"This wouldn't be anything to do with the Welsh man, would it?" I replied in Spanish as the guard unlocked the cell door. Without looking up he replied,  
"Seems like everyone saw him... Though it's none of your business to know anything of that sort, you're free to go and that's that." He handcuffed me when I walked out of the cell.  
"Really!" I let out an exasperated sigh but the guard took no notice.  
Once out in the open, the cold air whipped my face like a blizzard might. The rain pounded down and even in the morning, the sky was dark.  
Yes my life was already going downhill, as the guard took my handcuffs away and left me out in the pouring rain. Great, I thought to myself, just great.  
I stomped through the grass that was already muddied up, of course I soon became a muddy mess. I realised that I had nowhere to go and almost broke down in tears. Though it was in my nature to be emotional I kept my cool. I had the whole day to look for them after all...  
Meanwhile, I need food. I waded through the mud, well not exactly waded but it's a paraphrase. I could steal again, get back into that cell. It was warmer at least.  
I travelled through the town, I could hardly see what was in front of me. I decided to hide under a lady's parasol for a while but she spotted me and shouted to her husband. I quickly rushed away, almost slipping face down. Not going so well.

The streets were deserted though, there'd be no food for a while. I plodded over to a wall that was sheltered by the hasty roof job on the house beside it. I fell asleep almost instantly. I was walking for an hour in the cold, muddy streets after all.  
When I awoke I almost cheered out loud. Finally the streets were dry! They were damp actually but the rain was no more, it was a plus I guess. And that Scottish marketer guy would be out of his house and selling bread!  
I scrambled to my feet, only now feeling extremely self conscious of what I was wearing as everyone was looking at me weirdly. I didn't think they would, this was Nassau after all. I brushed my thoughts away and replaced them with food, which would have happened anyway. As I wandered around trying to find my way to food, I, unfortunately, walked into some kind of confrontation. It was the Spanish guards trying to communicate with people who had no idea of what they were saying. I snorted as I passed and the stopped me. I shouldn't have done that now that I think about it, as they had their swords in their hands and were threatening what looked to be pirate men.  
"Basta! (Stop!)" The shouted to me and I froze.  
"I did nothing!" I shouted stupidly and started to run. The guards started to chase me, just to my luck of course. It was embarrassing being chased around the town, my legs got extremely tired. I may have been slim now but I was in no way fit. I groaned out loud at my recurring thoughts of food.  
They chased me into an open space behind a couple houses. "Um." I repeated over and over. "Why are you chasing me?" I asked in Spanish to the idiot guards. I was panting, my hands resting on my knees. "Oh I have a stitch!" I clutched my stomach dramatically, though I really did have a stitch. The guards exchanged looks with each other, obviously in denial that this whole run was a waste of their time.  
They whispered among each other and one of them pointed at me and snickered. The others joined in and moved closer to me. I edged back against a house and sighed quickly. One of them smirked lopsidedly.  
"We'll let you off, lady, but only if we get to see you with no clothes." The smirking one said in Spanish.  
"Heck no." I said in English to myself. I had nowhere to run and considered shouting for help. At that instant my stomach rumbled extremely loudly and a silence overcame the pervy Spaniards. One of them threw me a carrot from their pocket.  
"Here, we'll even throw that in. Now just do as we say, woman. Or I'll slit your throat here and now."

I started to panic but picked up the carrot none the less. Mmm food! I slowly went back to panicking, slipping the carrot into a pocket I had in my man trousers. But suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a man perched on the roof of one of the houses behind the Spaniards. I thought that this was incredibly strange but avoided any reactions to this as he brought 2 fingers to his lips to shush me. I looked back to the Spaniards coming closer to me, their cheeks red with anticipation. In desperation I looked to the roof but the man was gone and then I truly panicked. I turned to run but one of them grabbed my arm, trying to grab my clothes. I kicked at him, squealing and, to be honest, more worried about the carrot in my pocket than my own well being. But then the man stopped and I jerked away from him as he collapsed to the ground making strange noises. As the guard fell, I spotted the hooded man I saw on the roof. I peered behind him to see dead bodies of the Spanish Guards. I covered my mouth to compress the screams that wanted to escape my mouth. The man pulled down his hood, smirking at me, his blond hair brushing his cheeks.  
"W-wait!" I managed to say. "I know you. You were in the prison."  
He smiled. "I was and I just saved you from Spanish bastards trying to attack you."  
I blurted out a thank you quickly. "Yes! Thank you but why did you save me?"  
"I'm recruiting crew for my ship." He played with a ring he had in his hand.  
"You're a pirate?" I queried worriedly.  
"I am." He narrowed his eyes at me a I stood up straight and nodded.  
"What? And you want ME to be one of those?" I gave him a expression that tried to express my hunger rather than surprise.  
"Well you do seem rather useless. I mean, with no fighting skills you're already a burden-"  
"Oh! So you're calling me useless! A burden? What a rude thing for a man to say!" I walked close to him. I was nearly his height, so I smirked as we stood face to face. I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist almost immediately. I yanked my hand away from him and turned around. The man laughed,  
"Can you hunt?"  
I looked at him like he had just pulled a shark from the water and waltzed with it.  
"Hunt? Animals? No! Why would a lady know how to hunt, let alone use a weapon!?" I had suddenly turned extremely ladylike in the presence of this man. I didn't exactly like the girly side of me and tried to suppress it, think of the food I was missing out on right now.  
"You don't seem like much of a lady to me, mate." He said idly. My mouth dropped. Mate? Not much of a lady? I huffed and strode up to him attempting to slap him again and as he caught my wrist I kicked up his legs. He doubled over immediately and I dusted my hands off proudly.  
"Thats what you get."  
"-for saving your life!?" He groaned in pain.  
"No. For basically calling me an idiot. I can skin an animal but I have no means in hunting." I said matter-of-factly. Which was true but I usually cried when doing it...  
"Well even if I was offered a place on your stupid ship I wouldn't go with you, you arrogant sod." I said cooly, turning on my heels. My stomach rumbled again, louder this time. Oh god, how embarrassing. I froze in mid-step.  
"Sounds like you need a hand and we could use a cook. But I'll find someone else, you're in no way a... Hmm how do say it? Big deal." I heard the pirate say. A cook? Food!? I hit a jackpot! But what about my family? If they weren't back by tonight, I decided I'd find this pirate man and make a deal! Yes! Food, food and food coming up! Making it was a bonus, of course.  
"What did you say your name wa-" I turned around to be faced with nothing but thin air. I trailed off awkwardly and rushed away form the guards on the floor.

Bad day for me, I guess.

* * *

**Hello my fellow Assassin's Creeders! Thank you for reading if you are because I had posted this before on my other account before it got deleted. _Fanfiction._**  
**Anyway I hope you like this fic, it's a little random I'll confess but as a Tumblr user... this is normal :) I'll be continuing it, hopefully, if you want me to because it's actually a lot of fun to write and Edward Kenway. Well all I can say is mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm :) **


End file.
